Les filles sont toujours meilleurs que les garçons
by samiaaaa
Summary: Si Harry et James étaient frères, Si Drago et Lucius étaient frère, si Sirius Black était les cousins des Potters, si avec Weasley ils étaient à Serpentards et qu'en fasse, il y'a trois filles de Gryffondor: Lily Evans, Hermione Granger et Narcissa
1. Default Chapter

Narcissa : Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent-être idiot, et ce Sirius qui a crus qu'Hermione allait lui tomber dans les bras ahahahahaah  
  
Hermione imitant ses airs de charmes : Sirius, tu voudrais m'accompagner dans ma chambre ?  
  
Lily: oh, mais, mais bien sûr Hermione!  
  
Les filles éclatent de rire.  
  
Narcissa: Ce Sirius s'est tapé la honte une fois de plus, devant ses amis, Lucius, James et Ron!  
  
Ces trois jeunes filles sont à Gryffondor pour leurs 6ème année, elles sont ensemble aussi bien en cours, qu'au dortoir, puisqu'elle ne sont que trois ou quatre par chambre. Elles sont différentes l'une de l'autre, certes, mais plaisent à l'intégralité de la gente masculine de Pouddlard....  
  
La première est de petite, 1m65, mince, blonde aux yeux vert, bleu, la peau très blanche. Un sourire d'ange, un caractère de cochon, et elle est très séductrice : Narcissa Eden.  
La deuxième est à demi-sang de bourbe, son père est moldu et sa mère sorcière, elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisettes, 1m75, la peau bi, un sourire démoniaque, un caractère de cochon, elle aussi, et charmeuse mais pas autant que Narcissa: Hermione Granger.  
La troisième est à demi-sang de bourbe également; son père sorcier et sa mère moldu, rousse aux yeux noir, 1m65, douce et gentille et un peu plus réservée mais elle a aussi son caractère pour rigoler!  
  
A trois elles forment, le trio de Pouddlard, elles sont très intelligentes, tendent des pièges aux mauvais garçons de Pouddlard, les "boys-band" comme elles les surnomment.  
  
Sirius Black, cousin d'Harry Potter, grand 1m80, brun aux yeux bleu, très séducteur! C'est l'un des garçons qui est passé dans le lit de presque toute les filles Pouddlard.  
Harry Potter, cousin de Sirius Black, de taille moyenne, 1m78, brun aux yeux émeraudes portant des lunettes, particularité : être le survivant. Il a lui aussi un succès fou auprès des filles!  
Drago Malfoy, frère de Lucius Malfoy, grand 1m80, blond aux yeux gris acier, froid et distant, rebelle ce qui plait énormément aux filles de Pouddlard!  
Lucius Malfoy: grand frère de Drago, mais qui a redoublé son année, grand 1m85, cheveux blanc-blond aux yeux gris-acier, cheveux long, caractère tout aussi semblable à celui de son frère.  
Ron Weasley: grand 1m85, roux aux yeux bleu, lui aussi très apprécié de la gente féminine James Potter: grand frère de Harry, lui aussi a repiqué son année, brun aux yeux bleu, déconneur et blagueur avec son cousin!  
  
A eux 6, ils forment le boys-band de Pouddlard, ils sont à Serpentard, méchant et cruel, niark, niark, niark, leurs objectifs: se faire toutes les filles Pouddlard, toutes sauf trois: ces trois chipies qui refusent de succomber à leurs avances, et pourtant ce sont bel et bien les plus mignonnes de cet école, et les plus intelligentes mais des Gryffondor qui plus es, deux d'entre-elles sont des sang de bourbe argh!  
  
Sirius venait encore de se prendre un vent par Hermione Granger, elle s'est dandinée devant lui et a proposée de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, ce sombre idiot a dit oui, et elle lui a dit, qu'il était vraiment trop con pour la prendre pour groupies, et elles parties, quelle garce!  
  
&&&  
  
Ils étaient dans la chambre de drago, Harry, et ron, ils discutaient ensemble.  
  
Sirius; quelle garce cette granger!  
  
Lucius: ce sont toutes des garces...  
  
Drago: peut-être mais les seules qu'on ai pas réussis à se mettre dans le lit!  
  
James: peut-être, c'est vrai, un joli petit défi pour cette année!  
  
Lucius: phmmpf! des sang de bourbe, allez voir ailleurs!  
  
Harry: il te reste narcissa lucius  
  
Lucius: elle me plait bien cette fille!  
  
Ron: nous ne l'avions pas remarqués!  
  
Lucius: qu'insinues tu ?  
  
Ron: c'est la seule à qui tu ne fais pas de remarques!  
  
Lucius: oh vraiment, je tâcherais à effacer cette pitoyable erreur Weasley!  
  
Harry: sang de bourbe, certes, mais Voldemort, celui qui que tu set c'est lui aussi un demi-sang de bourbe!  
  
Lucius: tu te rallieras à sa cause un jour Potter, j'en suis sûr, il faut juste que tu comprennes ses actions!  
  
James: tuer des personnes, merci pas pour moi!  
  
Lucius: des sang de bourbe et moldu rien d'autres!  
  
Sirius: Voldemort est lui aussi un sang de bourbe!  
  
Lucius lui jeta un regard noir  
  
Drago: sang de bourbe, certes, mais compare tes pouvoirs au sien Black! je ne penses pas que tu fasses long feu, tu apprendras plus tard, qu'il faut se ranger derrière le côté des plus fort!  
  
Ron: des plus fort hein ? Voldemort s'est fait réduire dans un piteuse état à cause d'une simple cicatrice, alors arrête Malfoy!  
  
Lucius: arrêtons là, stoppons, vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais Voldemort est prêt à t'accueillir Harry!  
  
Harry: comment je peux parler avec un homme qui set Voldmort l'assassin de mes parents ?  
  
James: de nos parents!  
  
Drago:hmm, tu veux le savoir, tu nous parles parce que au fond de toi même, le choixpeau lui même te l'as dit tu es un serpentard, vous êtes des serpentard, c'est juste que vous êtes des ... serpentard refoulé!  
  
Lucius souris: oui, des serpentard refoulés!  
  
Sirius: soit, et pour ces garces ?  
  
Ron: tu t'en remet pas!  
  
Sirius: elle le paieront!  
  
James: c'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu te ridiculises devant elles, Sirius, mais je suis d'accord, faisons un pari!  
  
Harry: hmm, ça m'intéresse, l'enjeu d'abord!  
  
Ron: payez au gagnant un speed cosmique météore 2004!  
  
Sirius: mouais, ça coûte une petite fortune ça mais ensemble ce sera ok, très ok (il lança un regard aux malfoy!)  
  
Lucius: eh, c'est pas de notre faute si on es des blindés, mais bonne idée Ron, des paris y'a longtemps que ça m'étais pas arrivés, et puis cela pourra te permettre de jeter ta bûche si tu gagnes!  
  
Ron: fermes ta gueule malfoy!  
  
Drago: calmes toi ! sinon Que faut-il faire ?  
  
James: ce qu'il faut faire, j'vais vous le dire : le premier d'entre nous qui se tapera l'une de ses trois filles!  
  
Lucius: ouais ça paraît avantageux, depuis le temps que je voulais prouver à mon petit frère que j'étais le meilleur en séduction!  
  
Drago: te lances pas des fleurs c'est moi le plus beau!  
  
Sirius: mais bien sûr!  
  
Ron: marché conclu, à la conquête de ces pestes!  
  
Alors vous en pensez-quoi ? 


	2. Et toi ?

Merki aux reviews que j'ai eu ca fait plaisir, mais fannyradcliffe tu t'es trompée, tu as dit qu'une des revieweuse ne voulait pas de dray/mione, mais elle en voulait un, lol!  
  
&&  
  
Sirius, Lucius et James discutaient dans leurs chambres.  
  
Sirius; Alors vous allez vous jetez sur qui les gars ?  
  
Lucius le devisagea de haut en bas: laisse le peu de dignité qu'ils leurs restent, ce sont des êtres-humains qui...  
  
James: sors là à d'autre, des être-humains que tu fourrent dans ton lit et que tu jettes par la suite!  
  
Lucius: que veux-tu, je ne leurs ai pas promis de leurs êtres fidèles, si elle couche avec moi dès la première semaines ou dès le premier soir c'est pas de ma faute!  
  
Sirius: semaine, vraiment t'es obligé t'attendre tant que ca, moi dès le premier soir c'est ok!  
  
Lucius: sirius, sirius, je donne des informations complémentaires sur l'art du kama-sutra à ces jeunes demoiselles, et le résultat est pourtant positif!  
  
James: testé malfoy, donc certifié approuvé!  
  
Sirius: alors, vous pensez vous tapez qui ?  
  
Lucius: les sangs de bourbe peu pour moi, alors je pense que je vais jeter tout mon amour pour cette narcissa!  
  
James: tout ton amour, elle en aura à ramasser par la suite.... vrai séductrice et bombe sexuelle celle-là!  
  
Lucius: oh, merci du descriptif, et toi potter ?  
  
James: hmm, Evans le plait bien, intello mais je suis sûr qu'elle doit être très documenté sur la partie anatomique masculine  
  
Sirius: elles sont toutes inteligentes!  
  
James: certes, mais cette Lilly est réservée... alors j'vais la dévergondée!  
  
Lucius: et toi Black?  
  
Sirius: bon, pour que ce soit différent et que granger ne ce laisse pas délaisser soyons tenter par elle!  
  
James: tentée, oh une fois narcissa t'as proposée de venir l'accompagnée tu as refusé!  
  
Sirius: oui, mais je savais que c'étais faux  
  
James le regarda étrangement derrière ses lunettes: oh tu as raison! granger se serait précipitée! combien de fois elle tés fait ce coup, et t'as toujours dit ouais, alelz avoue elle te plait!  
  
Sirius: j'veux me faire cette chaudasse!  
  
Lucius: pauvre mâle ayant besoin de satisfaire ses hormones, vraiment décevant!  
  
Sirius: que veux-tu ? c'est la loi de la nature!  
  
James: hmm...  
  
Lucius: je vais dormir, pensez bien à vos sang de bourbe!  
  
James: et toi ta blondasse!  
  
Lucius: t'as quelque chose contre les blonds ?  
  
Sirius: on m'a toujours fit qu'ils étaient idiot!  
  
Lucius: stupide! quest-ce que tu peux être idiot black!  
  
&&  
  
Drago, Harry et Ron en faisait de même.  
  
Ron: alors ? qu'est-ce que vous prevoyez ?  
  
Drago: ca t'interesse ? tu seras rien, débrouille toi pour trouver une technique de drague weasley!  
  
Ron: pas besoin de toi pour avoir une fille!  
  
Drago: oui, il suffit juste de trainer avec nous et...  
  
Ron: qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?  
  
Harry: c'est bon! fermez-là, je réfléchis!  
  
Drago: oh Potter a une illumination, un moment de pensée philosophique!  
  
Harry; ta guele!  
  
Ron: tu penses à quoi ou plutôt à qui ! alors tu vas séduire laquels ?  
  
Harry: je sais pas encore et toi  
  
Ron: hmm Narcissa  
  
Harry: t'as du courage!  
  
Ron: oui, mes parents étaient à gryffondor ces incapables!  
  
Drago: pour une fois t'as raison dit-il penseur  
  
Harry: et toi malfoy ?  
  
Drago: quoi moi ?  
  
Ron: laquel ?  
  
Drago: je ne voudrais pas brouiller le chemin de weasley, je veux tant lui laisser une chance d'avoir un balai et de laisser sa bûche alors j'vais devoir me rassasier sur l'une des sang de bourbe, hmm evans très peu pour moi, les rousses c'est pas mon truc, les rouquins ca saoule toujours (dit-il en regardant ron)  
  
Ron: fermes ta guele blondinet!  
  
Drago: oh tu m'a blessé!  
  
Harry: vos gueles!  
  
Ron: hmm et toi ?  
  
Harry: mon frère s'interesse à Evans alors j'peu pas, désolé Malfoy t'aura de la concurence!  
  
Drago: tu vois de la concurence toi ou ca ?  
  
Harry: ne joues pas à ca avec moi Malfoy je gagnerai et je te ridiculiserai!  
  
Drago: quel modestie!  
  
Ron: bon vos gueles, j'dois rêver à comment attirer la blondasse dans mon lit!  
  
Drago: tu penses toi ? tu réfléchis ?  
  
Ron: fais encore une remarque le blond je t'encastre dans le mur tu feras un beau trophée pour le dessus de ma chambre, ma tchote soeur serait ravi de toucher ta bite, tu lui plais vraiment!  
  
Drago: très peu pour moi!  
  
Harry: vous pouvez pas fermer votre guele....  
  
&&  
Les jeux sont faits!¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Narcissa: laquel alors la rouge ou la bleu ?  
  
Hermione: la rouge!  
  
Lilly: la bleu!  
  
narcissa: pff vous m'aidez pas vraiment les filles!  
  
Hermione: oh c'est pour ton rendez-vous avec Dean!!!  
  
Lilly: oh Dean! hmm tu préfères le rouge ou le bleu ?  
  
Hermione: oh mais la rouge!  
  
Narcissa: idiote! hmm j'opte pour la rouge!  
  
Lilly;: ouais, la plus courte, la plus décolté!  
  
Hermione: ouais, pour un rendez-vous en tête en tête!  
  
Narcissa: hmpf, j'apelerai pas ca un dîner en tête à tête mais dans la grande salle devant tous le monde!  
  
Lilly: tu vas en faire tourner des têtes!  
  
Narcissa: c'est fait pour! et vous parler mais toi hermione tu t'es vu avec ton débardeur et ton jean taille basse, et toi lilly avec ta mini-jupe ??  
  
Hermione: oh c'est sûr qu'avec un jean on en ferai tournée des têtes!  
  
Narcissa: mais oui, comme Potter et les autres  
  
Hermione: Potter en premier, mm lequel senior junior ?  
  
Narcissa: stupide! aucun!  
  
Après avoir vétu sa robe elles avancèrent vers la salle commune laissant quelque serdaigle bouche baie  
  
Narcissa: ca fait de l'effet dit-elle en remontant sa poitrine  
  
Hermione: t'en fais pas ton petit 85B ne ce verra pas!  
  
Narcissa! tu parles avec ton 95B  
  
Lilly: ouf chui entre vous deux c cool!  
  
Hermione: si tu l'dis....  
  
Elles allèrent s'asseoir mais en jettant un regardx aux serpentards, chaque garcons regardaient sa proie, hermione fit un clein d'oeil à Sirius, Lilly fit un signe de la main à James et Narcissa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant Ron...  
  
Lucius alors comme ca tu plais à Eden ?  
  
Ron: pkoi ? tu t'es inscrit dans la course Eden ?  
  
Lucius: il se pourrait bien!  
  
Ron: ben on es deux!  
  
Drago: alor Sirius on plait à granger ?  
  
Harry: oh, elle te lâchera pas de si tôt, elle te mettra vraiment dans son lit la prochaine fois qu'elle t'apellera!  
  
Sirius: peut-être ouais  
  
Drago et harry se regardèrent, sirius n'avait pas capter la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Harry.  
  
Sirius: et vous les gars vous êtres branchés ki ?  
  
Drago: pourquoi ca t'interesse ?  
  
Sirius: c'est marrant de savoir à qui on a affaire!  
  
Drago: granger!  
  
Lucius: mon frère se rabaisse à ca pff Drago: et toi, mon grand frère devoir se confronter à ca!  
  
Il désigna ron  
  
Ron: va te faire  
  
Drago: avec plaisir mais Granger n'est pas encore prête à visiter mon lit!  
  
Ron tourna la tête rouge de colère!  
  
Sirius: et toi potter ?  
  
Harry: hmm, granger  
  
James: oh, trois contre une, il semble que je n'ai point d'adversaires, auriez-vous peur de vous confronter à moi ?  
  
Sirius: nan, c'est juste qu'on ta donner une proe facile et que t'es seule, au moins t'aura une chance de te taper une fille parce que t'es comment dire nul...  
  
James: dégage Black, j'me suis tapé toute les serpentard et presque la moitié des autres ici, sauf parkinson!  
  
Lucius: tu m'as fait peur  
  
Drago: dans un mouvement de panique je croyais que je devenais fou  
  
Ron: c'est peut-être le cas!  
  
Drago: que veux-tu rouquin c'est la life!  
  
Ron tapa dangereusement contre la table: écoute moi bien emmerdeur ouvre encore ta guele une seule foise t c'est toi, moi dehors!  
  
Lucius: désolé, mon chèr weasley mais je suis dans l'obligation de te rapeler que je suis le gran..  
  
Drago: laisse faire lucius, j'y penserai weasley, tu ne me fais vraiment pas peur...  
  
Harry: qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être idiot...  
  
&&  
  
Narcissa: oh t'as vu ils nous ont regardé commes si on était des bêtes de cirque  
  
Hermione: c'est clair ils mijotent quelque chose!  
  
Lilly: et sur nous, faut juste savoir quoi!  
  
Hermione: oh weasley s'énerve!  
  
Narcissa: hmm, cool, il me plait ce rouquin!  
  
Hermione: hors de ta vue narcissa, on doit se promettre de ne pa tomber amoureuse d'elle ok  
  
Narcissa: ok  
  
LIlly: trop simple  
  
Hermione: cool on es d'accord!  
  
Alors ? 


	3. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=13312 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


End file.
